He's Only Ninetynine Percent Perfect
by smiley349
Summary: There was a reason Sonny told all her friends that her fiance was only ninety-nine percent perfect. He had one flaw: he wasn't Chad Dylan Cooper


**Hi, this is my first Sonny With A Chance fanfic. This is a song-fic based off of Taylor Swift's song "That's The Way I Loved You" Hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

**He is sensible and so incredible**

Sonny sat in her living room waiting for her boyfriend, actually her fiancé, to come pick her up. Her boyfriend was ninety-nine percent perfect. He was gorgeous. He had those emerald green eyes. His chocolate brown hair was just so soft, it was impossible for girls to resist wanting to run their fingers through it. He was the sweetest guy anyone would ever meet. He gave Sonny flowers when she was feeling sad. He sent her little sweet notes to her.

She got up and walked over toward the shelf in the living room. She smiled at the picture of her and her ex-boyfriend. She missed him. It was hard to believe that she actually missed him. Her ex-boyfriend drove her insane, and her current boyfriend was perfect in every single way. She wrapped her arms around herself in response to the shivers that were creeping up and down her spine.

_Ding dong. _

She unwrap her arms around her even though she still had shivers going up and down her back. She walked over to the front red door of her house and opened it up. There stood the guy of every girl's dreams: tall, handsome, and sweet. He stood there holding something behind his back.

"Hey Joey," Sonny said smiling. She noticed the surprise he had behind his back. "So, what you got there behind your back?"

"Darn it! How did you know I had something hidden," he said playfully.

"The whole hand behind your back thing is a big give away," Sonny said playing along. "So what is it?"

He revealed the roses hidden behind his back. "There are only eleven roses in the bouquet," he said. "Read the card and you'll figure out where the twelfth one is."

Sonny did as he said. She got out the card and read it out loud. "Look in the mirror and there's the twelfth rose," she hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Awe, you're so sweet. I'm so lucky to have you."

Sonny said she was lucky to have Joey, and she believed she was lucky to have him. She just didn't feel lucky to have him.

**And all my single friends are jealous**

Sonny remembered earlier that day the conversation she had with Tawni as Joey and her stood in her living room.

"_Sonny, you're so lucky to have such a great guy," Tawni said jealously. "He's so perfect."_

_Sonny replied to her best friend with the same answer she told all of her single friends, "Yeah, about ninety-nine percent."_

_The blonde got up off the couch in their dressing room. "What do you mean ninety-nine percent? He's a hundred percent!"_

"_Pssh, well you know, nobody's perfect," Sonny said trying to hide her secret. _

"_Well yeah, I guess," Tawni said._

_Tawni went back to lying down on the couch reading Tween magazine. _

**He says everything I need to hear **

**And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better**

**He opens up my door **

**And I get into his car **

**And he says, "You look beautiful tonight."**

"Is it cold outside?" Sonny asked. She walked out onto her front porch. She shivered. It must've been in the forties. She walked back into her house and told Joey that she was going to get her coat.

She walked into her room and grabbed her leather jacket. Before she left, she gave a quick glance at herself in the mirror. It was one of those days where Sonny just felt like she was ugly and yucky. Those two always seemed to go together. She just tried her best to ignore the feeling and walked back to the living room. As much as she tried to ignore the feeling though, she still couldn't help feeling a little conscious about it.

"Are you ready to go?" Joey asked as she came into the living room.

"Yeah," Sonny said.

He opened the house door and let Sonny out. "Ladies first madam!"

Sonny walked out of the door followed by Joey. He ran to his car and opened the passenger's side door for her. "You're such a gentleman," Sonny said getting into the car.

He closed the door and walked and got in on the driver's side. He started up the car and stared at Sonny for a minute. She started to grow conscious about it. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're beautiful," he said. She blushed. All her insecure feelings about her looks that day vanished.

**And I feel perfectly fine**

Two hours later, Joey drove her back to her house. He walked her to her front porch. He gave her a kiss goodnight. She walked into her house and closed the door behind her. She leaned back on the door and sighed. She let herself fall to the floor.

There was a reason Sonny told everyone Joey was only ninety-nine percent perfect. He had one flaw: he wasn't Chad Dylan Cooper.

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**

**It's two am and I'm cursing your name**

It was two am and Sonny was on her bathroom floor cutting all the pictures of her and Chad in half. It had been three months since she broke up with him. Most people had already built a bridge and gotten over breakups after three months. Nobody knew about how Sonny felt. Nobody would understand anyway! How could anyone love a selfish jerk that only cared about himsef? Sonny didn't understand it either. She didn't know if she would ever understand her feelings.

"Damn you Chad!"

Even though when they were dating Chad got under her skin all the time, she didn't know why, but she loved him. They spent half of their time fighting. They had the most dysfunctional relationship, but somehow, they were in love with each other.

"_Chad you can't ever stop and pay attention to us because you're looking always looking at yourself in the mirror!" Sonny yelled at Chad who was admiring himself in the mirror. "Chad are you even listening to me?"_

_He turned around to Sonny. "Huh, what did you say?" he asked his girlfriend._

"_Ugh, this is exactly my point!" She stormed out of the studio. Of course it was raining. It always seemed to rain when Sonny and Chad were in fight. _

"_Sonny wait!" she heard Chad yell after her. She turned around and saw him running toward her with one arm up. He caught up to her. _

_They were both soaking wet, and they were only inches apart. "I'm stupid, and I'm sorry Sonny," Chad said. _

"_I know you are," Sonny said smiling. The space between them was filled as soon as their lips crashed against each other. _

**You're so in love that you acted insane**

**And that's the way I loved you**

That was their routine when they were dating. They fought, they made up, and to end the Full House moment, they would kiss.

**Breaking down and coming undone**

**It's a roller coaster kinda rush**

_Sonny and Chad were outside in her front yard sitting on a picnic blanket that was laid out on her lawn. It was three in the morning. They would do this every Friday night. They would spend hours talking to each other just about stuff. They could open up to each other and not feel embarrassed about it. They loved hearing each other's voices. _

_"When I was five, I played with Barbie Dolls," Chad confessed. _

_"Really?" Sonny asked. _

_He nodded his head. "You can't tell anyone that! Nobody has ever known about that except my parents." _

_"I wish I knew you when I was five. All of my friends were boys when I was little. I would invite them to my house, and I would always try to get them to play Barbie Dolls with me. They always said that they were boys, not girls," Sonny said in a low voice when she quoted what the boys would tell her. "Okay, since you told me that, I'll tell you something that I've never told anyone before." She bit her lip."I actually like the show Mackenzie Falls."_

_"Uh-huh! I knew it," Chad said. "Don't worry; it's impossible for anyone to not like our show."_

_"Oh shut up," Sonny said smacking his arm and laughing. _

_"Okay, well I actually watch So Random," Chad said._

_"Uh-huh! I knew it," Sonny said laughing. _

**And I never knew I could feel that much**

**And that's the way I loved you**

Sonny didn't understand how she could miss Chad.

**He respects my space**

**And never makes me wait**

**And he calls exactly when he says he will**

Sonny was out at the mall with Tawni. Joey wasn't one of those obsessive guys about their girlfriends. He let her go out with her friends and have a good time. Not all of her time was consumed up by her boyfriend.

They were in the food court after two hours of shopping. To Sonny, Tawni took the whole phrase 'Shop til' you drop' to a whole new level. She slipped off her flip-flops and rubbed her feet as they sat down at a booth and ate.

They talked about the usual stuff girls talk about, but mostly they talked about Sonny's wedding which was in three weeks.

Sonny went home at eight o'clock. She put her wedding dress she bought at the mall in her closet. She looked at the time. Joey would be calling in exactly fifteen minutes.

She went to her couch and turned her TV on. She flipped through the channels until she got to a certain channel. She dropped her remote and felt a tear glide down her cheek. Mackenzie Falls was playing. She wanted to grab the remote and change the channel, but as soon as they showed Chad, she couldn't bring herself to change the channel.

She looked at the clock. It was now eight-fourteen. Good, she'd get a call from Joey in about a minute. She couldn't wait because it would give her an excuse to turn Mackenzie Falls off. The minute hand passed, and it was now eight-fifteen. She heard her phone ring, and she went and answered it.

It was Joey. He had called exactly when he said he would.

**He's close to my mother**

**Talks business with my father**

Sonny and Joey were at her parents' house having dinner there. She wasn't really paying attention to the three of them. All she really noticed was her mom laughing a lot at Joey's jokes. They seemed to have hit it off real good. And he talked a lot with her dad about her dad's business of building cabinets. Sonny rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but wish that Joey was Chad.

**He's charming and endearing **

**And I'm comfortable**

Sonny was at the grocery store shopping. She strolled her buggy through the produce section. She turned it into another aisle. She wasn't looking as she was turning, and in the process, she bumped into another buggy.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. She lifted her head to see who she bumped into. "Chad?!"

"Sonny?!" he said at the same time.

Sonny wanted to go over there and pull him into a tight bear hug. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry for whatever reason they broke up for and get back together with him, but she couldn't. Her conscious stopped her and reminded her she was engaged to Joey.

"So how have you been doing?" Chad said starting an awkward conversation.

"Well I'm engaged," Sonny said showing the ring to him. "It's in three weeks at First Alliance Church on July 26. You can come if you want."

"Yeah, go to my ex-girlfriend's wedding." Chad looked at the ring. Being audacious, he asked her, "Do you love him?"

"What? How could you be such an insensitive jerk and ask that?" Sonny said.

"It's a simple yes or no question Sonny," Chad said. His blue shiny eyes couldn't quit gazing into her mysterious brown eyes.

"I'm comfortable with him," Sonny said.

"That's great Sonny, but do you love him?" Chad said.

"Why do you care if I love him or not?" Sonny's voice was getting high.

"Because I care about you," Chad said. "And maybe I might still love you."

"What?!" Sonny practically screamed. "I'm engaged Chad! You can't come up to me and tell me you love me!"

"Listen Sonny, I never got over you. And I wanted to tell you this because maybe you might realize you still love me to," Chad explained.

"Well I don't! I love Joey!" Sonny said with her voice getting high pitched.

"Do you? Do you really Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Yes, I do," Sonny said. Her voice started getting higher, "And I don't still love you!"

"Fine," Chad said.

"Fine," Sonny replied.

"Good."

"Good."

Sonny flipped her hair and stormed off. "Ugh!" She threw her hands up in frustration. She denied her own feelings. She knew she still loved Chad, but she was in denial.

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**

**And it's two am and I'm cursing your name**

**You're so in love that you acted insane**

**And that's the way I love you**

Sonny slowly opened her eyes. "Today's the day," Sonny said. She got up out of her bed and got ready for her big day. She felt her stomach turn. She felt like today would change the rest of her life.

**Breaking down and coming undone**

**It's a roller coaster kinda rush**

**And I never knew that I could feel that much**

**And that's the way I loved you**

Sonny, Tawni, Zorra, and her dad lined up to get ready to walk down the aisle. Zorra and Tawni, her maid of honor, walked down the aisle. She heard "The Wedding March" start to play. Everyone stood up. 'Okay Sonny, your turn now' she thought.

She walked down the aisle. She smiled at everyone. Her eyes caught someone and her smile turned into a frown as soon as she saw that one specific person. The same person who she thought had shiny sparkly eyes. She forced her eyes off of him, and turned her frown upside down and looked at her husband to be in about a couple minutes.

**And he can't see the smile I'm faking **

**And my heart's not breaking cause' I'm not feeling anything at all**

She faked her smile to Joey. She tried not to look him straight into his green eyes, so he wouldn't be able to see the smile she was faking.

It finally came for the preacher to go and say the words that would legally bond Joey and Sonny.

"Joseph Blake Herring, do you take Sonny Rose Monroe to be your lawful wedded wife?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Joey said. He smiled at her.

"Sonny Rose Monroe, do you take Joseph Blake Herring to be your lawful wedded husband?" the preacher asked. She heard someone grunt and get up. She turned to her head to the man who slammed the door on his way out of the sanctuary.

She looked at the pathway Chad left, and then she looked at Joey.

"I'm sorry, I can't!" Sonny said.

**And you were wild and crazy**

**Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated**

**Got away by some mistake and now**

She ran after Chad. He was already outside, about to get into his car.

"Chad wait!" she yelled.

"What?" he scorned. He looked her up and down. "Shouldn't you get back to your husband?"

"What husband?" Sonny asked crossing her arms.

"You're not now Sonny Herring?" Chad asked. She shook her head. "Wasn't he perfect?"

"Only ninety-nine percent perfect," Sonny said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chad asked.

"The one flaw he had, Chad, is that he wasn't you," Sonny said. "Please Chad listen to me for once. I can't stand you. You get under my skin."

"Well that's good to know," Chad said sarcastically and rudely interrupting her.

"Let me finish," Sonny snapped at him. "You're rude, vain, inconsiderate, annoying, and when we were going out, we argued half the time. You drove me insane. But I got to know you better. I found out that you are actually a nice, caring, genuine person," then she added, "sometimes. And I don't know why, but I love you!"

"Really, you do?" Chad said.

**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**

**It's two am and I'm cursing your name**

**I'm so in love that I acted insane**

**And that's the way I loved you**

**Breaking down and coming undone**

**It's a roller coaster kinda rush**

**And I never knew I could feel that much**

**And that's the way I loved you**

**Oh, oh**

"Yes!" Sonny said. "I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain! I miss cursing your name at two am! It was a roller coaster rush between us, always up and down! But you broke through my shell and got me to break down and come undone to you. I could tell you anything. That's the way I loved you. And another thing, I'm so in love, that I acted insane!"

Pretty soon the sky started to cry. Chad crashed his lips against hers just like he used to.

He broke apart from her, "What did you say about Joey?"

"He was only ninety-nine percent perfect. His one flaw was that he wasn't you," Sonny said rolling her eyes. 'Here comes the vain,' she thought.

"I too, was so in love that I acted insane," Chad said. "I did have a girlfriend too after you and I broke up. I broke up with her because she wasn't you." They kissed again.

**And that's the way I loved you**

**Oh, oh**

**Never knew I could feel that much**

**And that's the way I loved you**

* * *

**So what did you all think? Review please! :)**


End file.
